Land Fluffel
Land Fluffels are a exclusively candynivorous species distantly related to the Natq Wild Dog . Often seen in the lollipop plains of Felure and in some parts of Djornt, they were nearly hunted to extinction 20 years ago for their glow-in-the-dark fur and the sweet meat found in the legs. Now that cloning technology exists in the world, Land Fluffels have been bred to have litters of 13 at a time and grown to the point of overpopulation. They must be hunted to avoid the extinction of the Lollipop Grass, so their fur has been more popular to create rugs, glow-in-the-dark yarn, and the Feluri flag. Fluffels stand at about three feet, and weigh about as much as a 6-year-old child. They usually have flourescent green bioluminescent fur. They can come in a blue-gray color, also, and extremely rarely a dusty brown. Much of a Fluffel's body is covered by its thick fur in basically a big extremely hot throw pillow, save for part of the neck and the head. A Fluffel's skin is actually a blackish-grey, with green markings around the eyes. When shaved, the Fluffel is actually quite like a combination between a dog and a squirrel: Its tail is prehensile but at first glance looks very squirrel-like, and most of its body is doglike. Their paws have 6 toes, though why this would happen or even helps them is unknown. Its legs, though, are powerfully built and its speed is comparable to that of a Candy Horse. And for being literally walking sugar (and drugs to centaur cyclops things), those things can run... Land Fluffel- Floccus Terreni The glow-in-the-dark property of the Land Fluffel's fur comes from a long evolution process from before the time of civilization, made so that other pack members could find eachother in the pitch-black winter nights of their native lands, as their species has no sense of smell. They can also be domesticated either directly- a long, tedious process that often ends up with the attempter getting crippled- or bred with the Djornt Herding Fluff- its direct descendant that shares 99.5% of the Fluffel's genetic structure- for a cross-breed Fluffel born domestic. Around humans, wild Fluffels will usually flee, using their fluorescent green fur that wraps around most of their bodies except for the legs, a squirrel-like tail, and their head to camouflage within bushes. Their only defense mechanisms are the fact that their fur gives off a good amount of heat (of which Land Fluffels are immune) and their speed of 30 gpd (Gleks per dennor) when spotted by their two major predators: the Normaki ( a solitary horse-like species) and the White-spotted Mondanim. Domestic Fluffels are quite energetic, yet docile creatures. They wouldn't hurt a fly, unless that fly was actually a piece of flying candy. They should be fed with lollipop grass and smilewheat, both easily bought. Nidsk horse candy seems to also work well for their diet, though they'll literally tear up your house looking for it. That's the price of feeding Mr. Flufflykins some of those candy canes... Many Feluri legends revolve around the Land Fluffel. The most popular is that the great military leader Galarn dePieisgood was once, in a battle with a native tribe, was nearly killed by a spear wound until a Land Fluffel passed by, carrying him out of battle to safety. This Fluffel was, by Galarn, named Huagmoin, an uncommon Feluri last name which roughly translates to 'Unknowing Savior of Nations'. Category:Animal Category:Mammal